Party!
by Uchiha.Is.Undead
Summary: its party time! find out what goes on with our favourite characters as they play truth or dare, spin the bottle and get partially drunk! R&R please and send me idea's of what dares we could make them do!xx


**Hey, been a while, hasn't it? Well, im back, and I found out my old username! It was 'emzylolsmileyface' -_- as you can tell, I was a bit younger then…. Anyway, all that matters is that im back, and am here with a new story! So… yeah! Enjoy!**

**Everyone is 17 in this story, except for Kankuro, Hana are 19, Temari is 20, so is Shikamaru, and Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai are 24, yes I am changing the ages XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs/films/brands mentioned in my story, no matter how much I want to…**

I sat in my room, well to an extent. I was sitting in my best friend Kiba's room. I had 'moved in' when my parents kicked me out, and with him being great, he let me move in! It was an all around party! And about parties, 'our' mum was out, therefore it was almost party time! We were having one tonight, with him, his sister Hana, Shino, Lee, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko and Kakashi.

I was freshly showered, with my makeup half done, and clothes lying on Kiba's bed. I had a thick line of eyeliner drawn around my eye, with mascara to the maximum and deep purple lipstick. My reddish brown hair was curled and tumbling down to my lower back, and my long bangs were covering my left eye.

Kiba was in the bathroom, having demanded privacy when I invaded his room with all my 'girly gloopy stuff' as he put it. His brown hair was soaking wet when he re-entered the room, and shook it like a dog would when he was just past his bed.

"KIBA YOU ASS! You got water on my dress!" I yelled as he laughed, pulling his shirt over his chest.

"Your fault for taking over my room!" I glared at him, while he reached over me to get his iPod remote to turn his music up. The one thing I love most about Kiba, I mean besides his awesomeness and childish behaviour, is his amazing music choices. The sweet sound of Gerard was blasted through the room as we both jumped up to sing the chorus to 'Na Na Na'

"Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na dun dun dun dun dun dun dun!" we shouted and played air guitar and drums to the beat, just before we fell over laughing, making me laugh more when Kiba missed the chair and fell on his but to the floor.

I helped him up and ruffled his hair.

"Towel. Dry. Now!" I commanded throwing the towel into his hands.

He exited the room as I yelled for him to stay out while I got dressed; I didn't really fancy him seeing me in my underwear.

I skipped across the room to pick up my favourite dress. It was a gothic Lolita style dress, with the pink and black ruffles to go, with matching bracelets and pink choker with a black lacy bow. It was a classic dress with the lace, ribbons and bows.

I checked myself in the mirror as Kiba walked in, wearing black skinny jeans with rips up the sides and a matching ripped top with a green studded dragon on, and a matching black studded choker around his neck. He had on a little amount of eyeliner. He grinned at me showing his sharp fangs. Akamaru pounced into the room, and I laughed; Kiba had put a choker matching his on Akamaru as well.

"Well don't you look dashing Aka?" I asked as I bent down and scratched his ear. I got a bark in response as he grinned? I guess it could be classed as a grin.

I was startled by a ring from the door followed by a scream.

"PAAARTY!" Kiba and I yelled in sync as we ran downstairs.

I yanked the door open to be met by a huge bone-crushing hug from Lee, followed by a smaller hug from Shino as he walked in, followed by his girlfriend, Ino, who smiled and hugged me with one arm, as the other was firmly grasped by Shino's.

Lee was out of his usual green jumpsuit, and in a pair of bright red jeans with a black dress top, red bow tie, and his usually neat hair was messy as can be, it gave him a more boyish look. Shino was wearing a loose jumper, which was gray, and matching gray jeans. Ino was wearing her signature purple attire, but instead of a skirt and top, she was wearing a light purple dress, with fishnet tights under.

"You look AMAZING Emmy!" Lee yelled as he moved back in for another hug, with a light kiss on the cheek after, right before we both tumbled to the floor in a mix of arms and legs, because Kiba pushing him onto me. Everyone laughed their heads off while me and Lee blushed, blushing harder when we realised that Lee had his hand on my left boob, while my hand was resting on his thigh.

"Getting a bit friendly in here aren't we, eh?" said a new voice coming from the door, which I soon recognised to be Gaara, who had his hand on the lower of his girlfriend Hinata's back, followed by the rest of the sand siblings, and Shikamaru, who had his arm draped lazily around Temari's shoulder.

Lee and I rushed to get up, our faces as red as his jeans.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru stated as he promptly walked towards the living room, Temari in tow.

I slowly followed after, after fixing my dress, and helping Lee re-sort his bowtie. Only Lee could wear a bright red bowtie and still look amazingly cute…

After making sure everything was in order, I felt Lee's hand clasp around mine.

We danced into the room to 'Sexy back' which was blasting from the speaker. We went to the middle of the room and danced for a bit to the many songs that were played, until the doorbell went off. We ran across the hall, to open the door to find Naruto and Sakura holding hands while looking at Kakashi and Anko making out with a look of slight disgust.

Lee 'awwed' and I giggled, while Anko blushed beet red, and Kakashi smiled and pulled his mask back up over his mouth.

"No. Leave it off for the party." I said as I glanced at Anko who nodded and pulled the mask off his mouth and laughed.

"Aww…" Kakashi said, but soon agreed after Anko did puppy dog eyes towards him and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

I beckoned them into the house, where everyone was happily jumping around to the music, except the odd couple making out on the sofa.

Hana walked in, with her hair down and had a tight blue dress on, and promptly tripped and fell into Kankuro's arms as Naruto bounded past her to put the drink onto the table.

Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Sai, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai walked in from the hall, after Kiba let them in.

After everyone said hello, and numerous hugs were given, we all sat down and drinks were handed around.

"Okay, everyone, stand up, and sit in a circle. TRUTH OR DARE!" everyone cheered and followed the orders.

"I'll go first!" I shouted, sitting in-between Lee and Hinata. "Hinata! Truth or dare?"

She blushed and said truth.

"Hmm… how much do you love Gaara?" I asked

"With all my heart, obviously!" everyone awwed at her answer, except for Gaara, who kissed her on the cheek, and Kankuro made gagging noises, to which Hana hit him on the back of the head.

"Okay, Shika, truth or dare?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, how bothersome… I guess… dare…" he said yawning.

"Okay, I dare you to not say bothersome or troublesome all night!" Hinata stated, while everyone giggled.

"Oh… Such a drag…" He stated leaning his head on Temari's shoulder.

After finally realising it was his turn to ask, he said "Huuga male… truth or dare…"

Neji glared as he simply stated "truth."

"Out of all the people here, how many have you kissed?"

Neji blushed, as he took his time to count.

"9." He said, dropping his gaze and everyone's mouth's dropped.

"Wait… Neji, there's only 9 female's here! One of which is your cousin!" Kiba shouted, as everyone looked around and looked at Neji with disbelief.

"WHO?!" Kiba yelled.

Me, Hana, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Kurenai, Anko and Gai slowly raised our hands, blushing.

"SENSAI?!" Lee yelled, but then turned to look at me. "EMMY?!"

"It was just one time, we were training and I tripped so Neji helped me up and it just happened. I had to brush my teeth 12 times before my mouth tasted normal…" I said hugging lee close, burying my face in his neck.

"Okay… that's fine then…" he said smiling.

Neji, who still hadn't turned back to his normal colour, stood up, claiming that he needed a drink.

"Well…" Hinata stated.

"Yeah… Well…" everyone echoed.

Neji walked back in.

"My turn. Kankuro. Truth or dare?" Neji asked.

"Dare!" Kankuro yelled enthusiastically.

"Why do you wear makeup?"

Everyone laughed as Kankuro stuttered an answer of "its war paint!"

"Of course." Gaara said sarcastically.

"Okay then baby brother, truth or dare?" Kankuro pointed at the laughing redhead.

"I pick dare." Gaara said to a few cheers.

"Okay then, I dare you to sing the Chordette's Mr Sandman in the middle of the room!" Kankuro laughed as Gaara glared.

"No." Gaara said, showing no emotion in his voice.

He was met by a chorus of 'come on' and 'do it.'

"Er… why me?" Gaara mumbled as he stood up.

"Music?"

"… I have it…" Sai said picking up his phone and handing it to Gaara, to a wave of people looking at him funny, but then Chouji spoke up "I love that song."

"…Anyway… here goes.

Bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bom,

Bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bom,

Mr sandman,

Bring me a dream,

Make her the cutest that I've ever seen.

Bom bom bom bom

Give him two lips like roses and clover

Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over

bom bom bom bom

Sandman, I'm so alone

Don't have nobody to call my own

Please turn on your magic beam

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream."Gaara finished to e dead silence, before everybody cheered and clapped; none of them knew he could sing.

Hinata hugged him and kissed his cheek when he sat down.

"My turn… Asuma… Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Asuma stated, not wanting to face what dare's the young kazakage could throw at him.

"Care to tell us why Kurenai had been holding her stomach throughout the time we have been here, and why I can sense more than one chakra's on her?" Gaara smiled and raised and invisible eyebrow.

Everyone gasped as they realized what the sand ninja was implying.

"…Surprise?"


End file.
